


Movie Night

by Elycien



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycien/pseuds/Elycien
Summary: Short fic from a Tumblr prompt: "I can’t stand horror films but watch them every year on halloween and this year I’ve recruited you to be the person who’s arm I can grip while watching."Movie night was supposed to be a father/daughter bonding thing, but somehow Weyoun's been roped into going in Dukat's place. He doesn't get any of this.





	Movie Night

In his many years and five lifetimes of Dominion service, the assignment to Deep Space Nine remained one of the most baffling things Weyoun had ever had to do.

Dukat was a nuisance, yes, but Dukat he could handle. It was… everything else. The idiosyncrasies of these Alpha Quadrant people were at turns amusing and aggravating. It was because of these idiosyncrasies that he was now sitting in a darkened holosuite with a young half-Cardassian woman, who was presently hanging onto his arm with a level of pressure that was beginning to be uncomfortable.

He stared at the screen in front of them. There was some sort of large beast, near as he could make out. Humanoids were running about with irritatingly piercing screams. Gul Dukat’s daughter let out a little gasp and gripped his arm tighter, and Weyoun winced.

This had, apparently, been intended as some sort of bonding moment between the Gul and his daughter, but something had come up and Dukat had been required elsewhere. Rather than rescheduling the holosuite reservation, Dukat had for some mystifying reason chosen Weyoun to go in his place. He still wasn’t sure why. Ziyal was young, but by the standards of her species she was already an adult; she could have gone alone if she wanted to go so badly.

Dukat had given him a withering look when he pointed this out. “She’d be  _scared_ ,” he said. “Just go with her and I’ll come by later if this meeting ends early.”

“Perhaps I could go to the meeting in your stead,” Weyoun said hopefully. That sounded like a far more reasonable application of his talents.

“Of course not, they need someone from  _Cardassian_  command,” Dukat said. “Just do me the favor and go. You can’t possibly find Ziyal’s company that repulsive.”

Weyoun very narrowly resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wondering if he’d picked up the habit from Founder Odo. “Of course not, she is a very charming young woman,” he said, oozing sincerity.

“Of course she is,” Dukat said, satisfied. “She  _is_  my daughter.”

So here he was, and just as Dukat had predicted, Ziyal was terrified. Weyoun wasn’t any closer to figuring out why. It wasn’t as if they were in a holosuite program which made the monster appear to be real - and while Weyoun’s eyesight was not the best, he had the feeling that seeing the monster more clearly would not make it any more frightening.

But Dukat had wanted him here and so he would be, with the very clear understanding that the Cardassian would owe him a great many favors after this. So many. He glanced at Ziyal, and sighed. “We’re not in any danger, Miss Ziyal,” he said, in a valiant attempt to be reassuring. Instead of being reassured, Ziyal hurriedly shushed him, her eyes fixed on the screen and starting to fill with tears. The pressure on Weyoun’s arm had not abated, but he’d already given that up as a lost cause. In some very strange way, she did seem to be enjoying herself.

Weyoun settled back in his chair, shook his head, and tried to follow the incomprehensible action on the screen as best as he could. The Alpha Quadrant was full of mysteries.


End file.
